fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Psi Zaprzęg
Chris: -Trzy dni temu na Lodowcu Totalnej Porażki, wypróbowaliśmy naszych zawodników jak by se poradzili gdyby spotkali Yeti, jako pierwsza dała się złapać LeShawna i dlatego to ona wyleciała...No dobra, dzisiaj będzie trochę mniej straszne, ale równie chore, chcecie wiedzieć jakie?? Oglądajcie LODOWIEC TOTALNEJ PORAŻKI!!! (czołówka) Wszyscy śpią, aż tu wielki Huk Cody: -Co to było? Duncan w ogóle się ruszył, a nawet nie otworzył oczu: -Pewnie Chris testuje dynamit, na dzisiejsze zadanie Cody: -Dla ciebie to normalka?? Duncan: -Jasne, jak byś pożył dłużej w Dżungli to też byś się przyzwyczaił.... Cody: -Ale odpadłem jako pierwszy przez Heather, czyli to nie moja wina U dziewczyn... Heather podchodzi do okna: -To dziwne, Chris i Chef niosą klatki, ale nie widzę co jest w środku... Bridgette: -Klatki??!!Duże czy małe?? Heather: -A skąd ja mogę wiedzieć??Jest noc, nie widać za dobrze... Courtney: -Przekonamy się rano, na zadaniu Bridgette: -Właśnie, poczekajmy do rana Rano, na stołówce Lindsay: -Ciekawe co to było w tych klatkach DJ: -Jakich klatkach? Bridgette: -Dziś w nocy, po tym huku, zauważyłyśmy że Chris i Chef niosą jakieś klatki Chris: -Siemka Obozowicze, dziś będzie nawet przyjemne zadanie Duncan: -Zależy dla kogo Chris: -Na potrzeby dzisiejszego odcinka ściągnęliśmy psy zaprzęgowe.... Heather: -Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ściągnąłeś tu wredne, spienione, zapchlone, brudne kundle?? Chris: -Nie...Ściągnęliśmy dobre, zdrowe, bez pcheł, czyste i rasowe Haskie Lindsay: -IIIIIII PIESKI!!! Nagle do stołówki wbiega cała horda psów Haskie,które przewracają Chrisa i każdy biegnie i skacze na każdego Bridgette: -OOoo po 6 dla każdego na zaprzęg... I rzeczywiście 6 psów podbiegło do jeden osoby DJ: -Hej(pies go liże) przestańcie;)(pies go liże) Lindsay(psy ją liżą): -IIIIIIII kocham psy!!! Bridgette: -A wiec tak, 3 suczki i 3 psy, jakoś trzeba je nazwać Heather: -OOO tak, nie mam nic innego do roboty, jak nadawać tym wielkim kudłatym(pies patrzy w jej oczy z takim żalem)słodkim i milutkim...OOOOoooo jakiś ty słodki(i go do siebie przytula) Pokój Zwierzeń Gwen: -WoW, ona lubi psy, to ciekawe, jak taki podły człowiek jak Heather, może kochać kogokolwiek?? ..... Bridgette: -Liam,Damian,Kail,Deby,Forra i Maja Courtney: -Diana,Lili,Shelly,Dan,Mike i Danny Lindsay: -Kesi,Erica,Emma,Max,Mailo i oooo...Ty będziesz Tyler Heather: -Misheal,Zuza,Negra,David,Neron i Next Gwen: -Luna, Night(Night to suczka)(przepraszam Fira że ściągnęłam imiona, ale chce żeby Gwen nazwała zwierzaki które kojarzą się z nocą)Roxy,Willy,Jack i Tornado DJ: -Werd,Melon,Kax,Melisa,Oktawia i Katie Pokój Zwierzeń Cody: -Czy mi się zdaje, czy on nazwał swojego psa imieniem swojej dziewczyny... ..... Cody: -Raxo,Chais,Lutek,Lola,Mirghta i Malwa Owen: -Pączek,Cuksik,Lizak,Babeczka,Kremówka i Czekoladka Pokój Zwierzeń Heather: -HAHAHAHAHA!!!Nie mogę, ten tłuścioch nazwał psy jak jedzenie HAHAHAHAHA!!! ..... Duncan: -Demon,Czacha,AKA47 Courtney: -To są psy, a nie broń Duncan: -No dobra, zamiast AKA47 niech będzie Celnik Courtney tylko przewróciła oczami.... Duncan: -No dobra teraz laski, więc Tricka,Drama i Hika Chris: -No, nadaliście już im imiona??Fajnie, ale po zadaniu, musimy je odwieść Wszyscy: -NIEEEE!!! Chris: -TAAAAK!!! Bridgette: -Chris, weź przestań, daj nam te psy Chris: -CHYYYYMMMM.....No dobra, pod jednym warunkiem....Ten kto dojedzie do mety ostatni, nie tylko odpadnie bez głosowania, ale i nie dostanie tych słodkich piesków, spotkajmy się za 2 godziny w ciepłych strojach na placu głównym, tam wam powiem jaką macie trasę. 2godziny później, psy już były przywiązane do sań, a na saniach były wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy. Pokój Zwierzeń Gwen: -Dlaczego Chris dał nam nagle wszystkie potrzebne rzeczy....Coś mi tu nie pasuje ..... Chris: -Więc tak, do każdego z pakunku, dodaliśmy mapę która was pokieruje na metę, czyli tu, macie zrobić WIELKIE KÓLKO, zresztą macie to na mapie, i pamiętajcie o pułapkach....Na Miejsca, Gotowi....Start!!! Psy zaczęły biec Heather: -Hej Lindsay, co ty na to żeby obie dobiec do mety?? Pokój Zwierzeń Lindsay: -Czy ona jest na tyle głupia, żeby znowu zawierać ze mną sojusz??Chyba tak ..... Lindsay: -Odczep się odemnie I popędziła psy, tak że zaczęły biec jeszcze szybciej I tak biegli, przez śnieg, przez pustynie śnieżną i śmietniki, i dynamit i plamy oleju aż w końcu meta.... Chris: -A oto wyniki....1.Bridgette.DJ,Cody(przejeżdża przez metę),Gwen,Duncan,Heather,Courtney, Owen i Lindsay jadą łeb w łeb, ale co to, Owen puszcza bąki przez co jedzie coraz szybciej i to on zostaje w programie, Lindsay, udasz się dziś na ścieżkę mięczaków Heather: -Tam gdzie jej miejsce Lindsay: -Ale, miała nie odpaść przed Heather, obiecałam Tylerowi Na Ścieżce Mięczaków, idzie Lindsay z walizkami, ale jeszcze się ze wszystkimi żegna Lindsay: -Miło było cię znowu zobaczyć Brendo, Kocham cię Cornelio Wszystkie trzy się przytulają się do siebie Courtney: -Trzymaj się Lindsay Bridgette: -My byś my nigdy na ciebie nie zagłosowały Lindsay: -Naprawdę??OOoo Będę Tęsknić(patrzy się na Gwen) Za tobą również Greto(podchodzi do Heather)Pa Heather, mam nadzieje że dostaniesz to na co zasłużyłaś(podchodzi do chłopców)Pa Coly, Pa PJ, Pa Donald i ty Omar...(podjeżdża Lodołamacz)No dobra, Żegnajcie Odjeżdża Lodołamaczem a wszyscy jej machają Kategoria:Odcinki Lodowca Totalnej Porażki